


Did I Fall Asleep?

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dollhouse (TV) Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really just wanted to sit back and eat his Cheetos and play video games. Maybe get Greenberg to fetch him a Coke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Fall Asleep?

Danny watched the computer screen for a moment before looking down at the man laying in the chair, his eyes just opening. He pushed his lips into a hint of a smile. "Hello, Stiles. How are you feeling?"

His face almost impossibly still, Stiles said calmly, "Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while," Danny said, glancing back to his assistant, Greenberg, and hoping that Jackson wasn't too close, eyeing up his work on this particular active.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at Danny, almost like he was sensing Danny's tension. "Shall I go now?"

"If you'd like." Danny tried not to be too glad that he didn't have to deal with the actives too much when they were imprinted. He designed all of them, after all. thousands and thousands of men and women who existed only as data backed up in the Dollhouse's archives and he knew each of them because he'd seen them. He didn't know the actives; they were blank slates when he got them. He'd only had to figure out how to make the scans that seemed to fit on their brains as a mask. The dolls, actives, though... those men and women who had volunteered themselves as indentured servants for years for whatever reason... They kind of creeped Danny out.

Stiles got up from the special chair and walked off with his new handler, Derek. The man was everything Stiles' previous handler, Matt, hadn't been, but even Danny could see that maybe the guy was dangerous. Add in the fact that Stiles had been observed fraternizing with the same two actives, Scott and Allison, over and over again recently? Danny knew that Jackson was going to make him look into it. Maybe even give Stiles another brain scan to see what about him made him so different, even so easy to imprint. And Derek was going to ask all of the wrong questions that felt disturbingly like the right ones.

Danny really just wanted to sit back and eat his Cheetos and play video games. Maybe get Greenberg to fetch him a Coke.


End file.
